1. Technical Field
The inventions relate to light detectors and methods of detecting light.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light. The statements of this section are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Light detectors have used a variety of physical processes to measure light intensities. Examples of the physical processes include light-induced chemical reactions, light-induced heating, and light-induced charge carrier transfers. Each such physical process has limitations on its ability to measure incident light intensities. Some limitations on the measurement abilities result from the speed of the physical process and/or the wavelength-selectivity of the physical process.